


Дом

by TazikOgyrcov



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazikOgyrcov/pseuds/TazikOgyrcov
Summary: Томас просыпается в странном месте после выстрела, но это место не то, чем кажется.





	Дом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138499) by [Novakiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novakiel/pseuds/Novakiel). 



> На конкурс «За страницей»  
> «Номинация имени Р. Брэдбери»

Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на яркий белый свет. Потрясенный, он яростно заморгал от ослепляющей боли и попытался осознать, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как его глаза в последний раз были открыты. Он почувствовал дуновение ветерка на голой коже и попытался осмотреть окружающее пространство. Вокруг была трава, деревья и голубое небо. Не было ни зданий, ни огня, ни запаха гниющей плоти, ни звука выстрелов. И это, в конечном счете, сбивало с толку. Он лежал в окружение веток. Встав, он вышел на открытое пространство и понял, как действительно выглядит это место. Это была поляна, поляна без стен. Он тут же почувствовал, что не может дышать. Он начал задыхаться и лишь тогда увидел, что кто-то бежит к нему.  
— Эй, ты в порядке? — Томас просто смотрел вперед, не веря своим глазам.  
— Ты не можешь быть реальным.  
— Все хорошо, все хорошо, Томас.  
— Нет, ты мертв.  
— Томми, посмотри, посмотри на меня, — и глубокие карие глаза Ньюта начали поглощать его целиком. — Я здесь, все в порядке, — пространство закружилось, он едва мог устоять на месте. Ньют схватил его и легко поддерживал на вытянутых руках. — Томми, просто послушай меня.  
Так он и сделал. Он глубоко вдохнул и принял все это. Принял ярко-голубое небо, мягкую зелень травы. Но потом Ньют, его Ньют оказался перед ним. Его волосы были грязными, как и всегда, и у него было такое выражение лица, которое было у него, когда он смотрел на Томаса. Он вспомнил ночи с ним на Поляне, он вспомнил, как он себя чувствовал, когда Ньют был рядом с ним. Потом вдруг вспомнил ту ночь в городе. Он вспомнил, как _тогда_ выглядело лицо Ньюта. Страх в этих красивых глазах. Он вспомнил боль в боку от пули, но он не мог ее почувствовать. И вдруг все замерло. Ему было спокойно в объятиях Ньюта. Так спокойно, что он даже не мог почувствовать, как сердце Ньюта бьется. Но тогда... Это не он. Это не пульс. Оно легче воздуха. Воспоминания нахлынули на него. Ньют смотрел в глаза Томаса, ища в них осознание:  
— Разве ты не видишь, Томми, — улыбнулся он, — мы наконец-то получили наши небеса.


End file.
